Les
Les (レス - Resu, sometimes Romanized as "Less" or "Lace") is a member of Red Rose: Crimson-Shell Division and a close friend of Robin Wingfield and Melissa. Les deserted his mission with Robin and Melissa after learning of Xeno's betrayal to Claudia and returned to Red Rose Headquarters - suggesting that Claudia trust in her heart to decide what truth she should believe. Les was meant to meet with Ruskin to try and uncover the truth behind the situation, but when Ruskin failed to show up - Les sought him out and discovered a plot laid out by the Black Roses. Alongside Wilhelm, Les is successful in eradicating the threat that the Black Roses posed, but finds that the repercussions of their actions had plunged Claudia into a coma - and so he awaits her awakening alongside the rest of Red Rose. Description Appearance Les' physical appearance appears to be rather young, spanning toward mid to late adolescence. Les has pale brown eyes and shoulder-length ash-blonde hair with his bangs stylized messily, making his overall appearance resemble Wilhelm greatly. Most commonly, Les is seen wearing his Crimson-Shell Division uniform, consisting of an oversized jacket with a red and white colour scheme - although unlike most uniforms, Les' sports an attachable hood and has two straps detached in that hang down from his shoulders. In addition, Les also wears black fingerless gloves, pants and boots while also sporting his rose-shaped pin that signifies his position as a member of Red Rose: Crimson-Shell Division. Personality Unlike his partners Robin and Melissa, Les seems to be more of a taciturn, having a quiet and reserved personality. Ultimately, Les appears to be surrounded by a darker aura and appears to prefer having a detached and emotionless role in conversations. Despite this, Les is also very loyal and dedicated to his friends - having deserted a mission in order to be by Claudia's side when she needed him. Les is also open to adding his insight on the situation in an attempt to be of some help, showing that he often looks to a brighter future for his friends and Crimson-Shell as a whole, which illustrates his hidden compassion. History Coming Soon! Plot Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Les appears to be a skilled combatant. *'Body Agilities '- Les appears to be able to move quickly and jump long distances, even while carrying another person. *'Good Reflexes' *'Markmanship '- Additionally, Les also appears to be proficient in using a handgun, as seen when he and Ruskin attacked by The Infected Gerhardt. *'Spying' - Les is shown to be competent at spying on people, as shown when he spies on the situation in Gerhardt's office, although he reveals himself and is captured by Wilhelm. Relationships Claudia Actually, Les isn't very close to Claudia but is her friend. When she was in need of advice and a course of action to take after Xeno's alleged betrayal, he tells her to believe in her own self and find out the answers on her own. Wilhelm Coming Soon! Robin Wingfield Coming Soon! Melissa Coming Soon! Ruskin Les and Ruskin appear to have a close relationship, possibly like that of father and son or some other familial kind. The two are often seen together and are rather friendly, they even say goodnight to each other before heading off to bed. When Ruskin doesn't return for one night, Les becomes exceedingly worried over his friend; even staying up all night wondering what had happened to him. Quotes * "You're wrong... the problem isn't what you "should believe in" but, what you '''want to believe in'." * ''"You saw with your eyes, you heard with your ears, you felt with your skin..'' Aren't all those things ... more definite than any words? If you still feel that they weren't lies.. I think you should follow.. your own heart."'' * "A heart is honest.. so it won't betray you.. but if you lie to your feelings... that's like betraying yourself." Gallery 14 - Break + Crimson Shell Easter Egg.jpg|Les cameos in Pandora Hearts Retrace XIV: Lop Ear 22 - Oz Les.jpg|Oz wears Les' jacket in Pandora Hearts Retrace XXII: His name is... Chibi Claudia Wilhelm Xeno Robin Melissa Ruskin Baines Les Victoria Gerhardt Shion.jpg Appearances Trivia * Les bears a significant resemblance in both physical attributes, personality and abilities traits to Echo, a character from the Pandora Hearts universe. *Although Les' name was translated by Jun Mochizuki as "Less" in the Odds and Ends artbook - it remains unclear whether or not this is the proper translation. It could in fact be another translation error, as was seen similarly in Pandora Hearts 18.5: Evidence. *Les makes a cameo in the Pandora Hearts universe in one of the articles included in the paper that Xerxes Break had been reading in Retrace XIV: Lop Ear. *Another Crimson-Shell cameo appears in Retrace XXII: His name is..., where Xerxes Break supplies Oz with Les' outfit following the ordeal in Cheshire's Dimension. Navigation Category:Crimson-Shell Category:Characters Category:Male